Daisy's Koopa Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Daisy is in love with Bowser, but Bowser doesn't love her, or does he. A DaisyxBowser love story. More chapters coming soon. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Daisy's Koopa Love**

**Summary: Just like the title says, Princess Daisy is truly in love with Bowser, she loves him with all her heart, but the reptile refuses to return her feelings whatsoever, but that isn't enough to throw her off any further. But is it possible that Bowser may have the same feelings for her but is too shy to admit it.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a calm and peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were flying and chirping, and the flowers were blooming. Everything was nice and normal. That is except for one minor detail, and that was Princess Daisy's obsessive love for Bowser, Mario's arch nemesis and the villain of the Mushroom Kingdom. No one, not even Mario, Luigi, or Peach could figure out why she liked him at all in the first place.

I don't understand Daisy, why would you be in love with my arch enemy?'', Mario asked curiously.

Yeah seriously why, haven't you noticed that he's tried to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom a million times in a row'', Luigi said.

I know, but I can't help myself, there is just so much about him that makes him so attractive I just want to hug him like a stuffed animal'', Daisy admitted

You realize this is Bowser you're talking about, right'', Peach asked.

Yes, he's just so cute, I wonder how soft his lips are'', Daisy said.

Wait a minute, you want to kiss him too, that's digusting'', Mario said horrified.

Well fine, I don't care what you say about him, I love Bowser, I love him with all my heart and I'm not changing my mind'', Daisy objected.

Just then, Toad came rushing through the door of the castle. He was panicking for a certain reason.

I have terrible news Princess'', He informed Peach.

What is it?'', Peach asked in alarm.

It's Bowser, he's here'', Toad replied.

Oh no'', Mario said.

This is horrible'', Luigi agreed.

At last my darling has arrived'', Daisy said.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach just stared at her with annoyed looks on their faces.

We'll pretend we didn't hear that from you'', Mario said in annoyance.

The sooner they ran outside they saw a huge airship floating within the sky. Three massive cannons protruded from both sides of the ship and at the front of the ship were two large Bullet Bill blasters mounted on the front rail of the main deck. Everyone watched closely as Bowser descended from the ship on a small elevator located beneath it. As he came down he spoke.

Attention citizens of Mushroom Kingdom, I have come to offer an ultimatum to your ruler, Princess Peach'', Bowser said as he stepped off the elevator after it reached the ground.

Princess Peach stepped forward to meet him face-to-face.

What is your ultimatum Bowser?'', Peach asked.

My offer is quite simple princess, either you surrender your kingdom over to me and agree to rule by my side, or, I could take it from you by force and have you locked in my dungeon for eternity'', Bowser demanded.

Peach remained silent. This was one of the toughest decisions of her life. She would have to risk giving up her kingdom to save her life or else she would pay the price. If she agreed she would lose all respect for herself, if she refused she would lose the kingdom by force.

Well, I'm waiting, so what's your answer?'', Bowser asked.

After some quick thinking, Peach took a deep breath and began to speak up.

Well Bowser, I did some thinking and I guess I have no choice, so my answer is-'', Peach started to answer but was interrupted by a loud squealing shout.

BOWSER MY DARLING REPTILE, HERE I COME BABY'', Daisy squealed as she ran towards him with her arms extended in front of her, ready to hug him.

Bowser just stood there with a look of confusion on his face, he was completely puzzled about what was going on.

What the- what did she call me'', Bowser wondered in shock as he was taken aback by what Daisy called him.

But he didn't have time to think as Daisy suddenly embraced him in an incredibly tight hug.

I finally have you in my arms Bowserkins'', Daisy cooed as she held him.

Let me go this instant, I mean it , get off me'', Bowser demanded.

But Daisy refused to stop hugging him.

I'm serious you tomboy, unhand me, right now'', Bowser demanded again.

No way honey, you're not getting away from me so easily'', Daisy replied.

It seemed that no matter how much Bowser struggled to break free, Daisy just wouldn't let him go. He then decided that he had enough of this.

With one strong shove, Bowser pushed Daisy off of him with great force, knocking her to the ground.

On second thought forget the ultimatum, I'm getting out of here'', Bowser said as he retreated back to his airship on his elevator. There was immediate silence right after Bowser left, all eyes were set on Daisy, who was blushing with embarrassment.

The moment they were back at the castle Mario wasted no time in questioning Daisy about the incident that happened outside just a minute ago.

What was that all about, why did you run up and hug him like that?'', Mario asked.

I couldn't help it, my heart told me to do it'', Daisy replied.

I don't care what your heart told you, what you did out there was humiliating'', Mario said.

If you hadn't pulled that stunt, I would have been able to answer Bowser's ultimatum'' Peach agreed.

But I just wanted to feel him in my arms, I can't help loving my darling koopa'', Daisy swooned.

Aw forget it, let's just all relax for awhile, I'm tired out already'', Mario said.

**Early, the next day**...

For some odd reason, Bowser was out walking through the Mushroom park, acting like nothing bothered him at all, why he was doing this was unknown.

Hey, so I chose not to do anything evil for a day, what, you got a problem with that'', Bowser asked me.

No no, not at all, that's just fine, sorry", I replied.

That's better, keep it that way'', Bowser said before he continued walking.

But while he was busy walking, he suddenly heard the sound of someone walking beside him. Taking precaution, he looked down to his right to see that it was none than other Daisy who was walking with him. She looked up at him and smiled.

Hi there baby'', Daisy greeted him.

Bowser just simply growled and turned his head away from her, trying to ignore her.

Ah isn't this romantic, you and me walking alone together in the park, doesn't it make you happy inside?'', Daisy asked.

Bowser stopped to turn and look at her.

What are you, a nut, you must be really stupid if you think I'd show interest in a bonehead like you, you humiliated me yesterday in front of everyone'', Bowser said in frustration.

How did I do that sweetums?'', Daisy asked.

Duh, by running up and hugging me, what else is there'', Bowser replied with sarcasm.

Well then, how about we go somewhere private and get to know each other better, if you know what I'm referring to'', Daisy suggested seductively.

Bowser just felt uncomfortable with that one statement. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and he didn't like it one bit. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He soon realized that he couldn't take it anymore.

That's it, I'm outta here'', Bowser said.

Within seconds, Bowser took off running.

Hey wait for me darling", Daisy said before going after him.

As Daisy chased him, Bowser turned his head around to look back at her.

GO AWAY, CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE A HINT", Bowser shouted to her.

YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE MY LOVE'', Daisy shouted back lovingly.

Bowser then began to think while still running.

_Can't lose her on foot, maybe if I use my 'incredible super jump' I might be able to get away more quicker'',_ Bowser thought.

Crouching down slightly while still running, with tremendous strength, Bowser leapt high into the air with great velocity and speed, sending him far off into the distance, far away from Daisy.

SO LONG, TOMBOY'', Bowser shouted from a distance.

Lucky for me, I brought a portable warp pipe with me just in case'', Daisy said as she pulled out a small sized warp pipe.

She dropped it on the ground where it grew larger until it was big enough for her to fit through.

Bowser, you will soon be mine baby'', Daisy said to herself before jumping into the warp pipe, which leads to Dark Land, Bowser's homeland.

**Well that was a long chapter I made, it took me all day to work on it. At least I finished it.**

**This is my third story, so be honest on what you think of it, leave a review after you read. There will be more chapters coming soon!**

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An Unwanted Guest**

As he continued to travel through the air to his homeland, Bowser began thinking.

_Man, what happened back there , since when the heck is Princess Daisy interested in me, I thought she hated me, why does she like me all of a sudden", _Bowser thought to himself.

Within minutes, Bowser finally reached Dark Land, where he landed down with a loud "BOOM", which shook the ground beneath him. He then walked into his castle.

Boy, I'm tired out, I've had a rough day, I'm just gonna go sit on my throne and relax", Bowser said as headed towards his throne room.

Well, in that case, I'll join you my darling", said a familiar voice.

What the- Daisy, how did you get here?", Bowser asked as he turned around to face her.

I used a warp pipe", Daisy replied.

There aren't any warp pipes around here", Bowser stated.

I had a portable warp pipe with me, just incase", Daisy replied.

How about using it to leave my castle", Bowser suggested.

How about a kiss instead", Daisy said changing the subject.

In your dreams", Bowser retorted.

Aw come on, just one kiss, maybe even a tongue kiss", Daisy said while seductively flicking her tongue at him.

Yuck, that is digusting", Bowser said displeased.

You know you want to", Daisy teased.

I DO NOT", Bowser shouted.

You look really cute when you're angry", Daisy complimented.

STAY AWAY FROM ME", Bowser said before running down the hall.

I love it when he plays hard to get", Daisy cooed before taking off after him.

Bowser ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying in vain to escape from Daisy.

You can't get away this time, I have you all to myself", Daisy said.

Bowser continued to run until he reached his bedroom at the end of the hall. He quickly dashed inside and slammed the door shut. He frantically looked around his room for a place to hide.

I gotta hide somewhere in here, my closet, no that would be the first place she'd look, behind the curtains, come on Bowser think straight, under the bed, of course that's perfect, she'd never find me there", Bowser said as he ran over to the bed and slid underneath it. He managed to do it in time just before Daisy opened the door and walked in.

Now I've got you my- huh", Daisy said as she noticed that Bowser was nowhere in sight.

Hey, where are you", She wondered as she looked around for him, but she didn't even try looking under the bed, which is Bowser was really hiding, so she gave up.

Bowser sighed in relief, feeling satisfied that Daisy couldn't find him.

But then he heard her yawn.

Oh well, I supposed he won't mind if I use his bed to take a nap", Daisy decided.

Bowser simply grumbled quietly at the very thought of Princess Daisy sleeping in his bed without his permission. But he didn't have time to think of an escape as he heard the sound of Daisy climbing on his bed and falling asleep.

_Great, just dandy, now she's sleeping in my bed, it's like she owns the place for crying out loud, I just wish she would leave me alone",_ Bowser thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an orange dress, a pair of white gloves, a crown, and a pair of high heels falling onto the floor. His eyes widened in surprize as he knew exactly what that meant. Daisy was naked in his bed.

Ah, that's much better, it's too hot to sleep with my clothes on",Daisy said before going back to sleep.

For about 5 hours now, Bowser had remained hidden under the bed the whole time Daisy was fast asleep. He soon realized that this was the perfect opportunity for him to make his getaway.

_Now's my chance to escape_", Bowser whispered as he crawled out from under the bed. He then took the time to look at Daisy, who was still sleeping. For some reason, Bowser couldn't help but admire how Daisy looked while she was asleep. He felt as if somewhere deep down in his heart, he was actually attracted to her, but was too shy to tell her.

_I gotta admit, she does look rather beautiful when she's asleep, she's just so- snap out of it, this is Daisy you're talking about, you love Princess Peach, remember that", _Bowser thought.

He then began to quietly sneak his way towards the bedroom door, while doing so he accidently steps on a rubber ducky laying on the floor, it lets out a high pitch squeaking sound, which nearly startles him.

_Stupid toy, I thought I told Bowser Jr to keep to stop leaving his toys in here", _Bowser whispered to himself.

Kicking the toy away, Bowser resumed sneaking, taking a quick look behind his shoulder to make sure he didn't wake Daisy up, lucky for him, she was still sleep.

Shoo, that was close, now if I can just make it to the exit, I'll be able to get out of- WHAA", Bowser was cut off as he suddenly stepped on a big bouncy ball, which caused him to lose his footing and fall on his shell with a loud "THUD".

_Darn that Lemmy, I told him a hundred times to quit bouncing that ball around my room, now thanks to his stupid ball, I'm probably immobilized",_ Bowser complained.

For several minutes, Bowser just layed there motionless, unable to move at all. All he could do now is just stay still.

But suddenly he started to feel tired.

I can't.... stay.... awake..... must...... rest", Bowser muttered before he immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile, after sleeping for over ten hours, Daisy finally awoke with a yawn.

Ah, what a great nap, I feel completely rejuvenated", She said cheerfully.

Then she saw Bowser laying on his back, fast asleep on the floor

Aww, how cute", Daisy said as she walked up to the sleeping koopa, not even caring that she was still naked.

She looked down at him as he slept.

He's just so adorable when he's asleep, looks like this is my chance to lay one on him", Daisy said while smirking.

Daisy then got down on her knees until her head was directly above Bowser's face. Using her left hand, she lifted Bowser's head up slightly, while she used her other hand to tilt his face forward to hers. Slowly and carefully, she leaned her face in towards his, until finally her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Forcing Bowser's lips open, Daisy slipped her tongue inside the koopa king's mouth, exploring around the inside, leaving trails of saliva everywhere within his mouth. The kiss lasted for at least 8 minutes until Daisy pulled away for air. She then rested Bowser's head on her breasts.

Oh, that was the greatest kiss ever", Daisy said happily.

Suddenly, she heard Bowser yawning and starting to stir, which meant he was waking up.

The minute he opened his eyes, Bowser found himself staring into Daisy's eyes, he also noticed his head was on her cleavage.

AHH, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING", Bowser yelled as he crawled away from her before getting up.

I was just kissing you while you were sleeping, your mouth sure is delicious, then afterwards I rested your head on my breasts", Daisy explained.

It's bad enough that you slept in my bed naked, but kissing me with your tongue in my mouth while I'm sleeping, and placing my head on your large, perfectly rounded breasts makes things even worse", Bowser retorted.

You think my breasts are large and perfectly round, that's so flattering Bowser", Daisy said while blushing.

No, wait I didn't mean it like that", Bowser lied.

Yes you did, admit it Bowser, you really do love me just like I love you", Daisy tempted him.

No I don't", Bowser retorted.

Yes you do, how about expressing your love for me with some red hot sex baby", Daisy said seductively.

That was it. Bowser couldn't take this anymore. He had to escape from Daisy, and he had to do it quick before it was too late. Without saying a word, he quickly turned tail and ran for the exit, the door was still open since Daisy forgot to close it when she first walked in the room.

_I can't believe this, I'm being forced to leave my own castle all because of that lovesick tomboy, I gotta find another place to hide at, somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, but where, wait I know a certain castle I can hide at", _Bowser thought as he ran out of the castle.

Meanwhile, Daisy had just gotten redressed, afterwards she pulled out her portable warp pipe and dropped it on the floor, where it grew big enough to jump into.

I just really love chasing Bowser around romantically, the sooner I get him to admit his feelings for me, the better", Daisy said before jumping into the warp pipe.

* * *

**That's it for now, can you believe that Bowser actually loves Daisy, but he's too shy to admit it, that's very surprising.**

**Well anyways, this is all I can do for now. In the meantime I'll be working on more chapters for three other stories.**

**Here are the stories I'm gonna work on:**

**1. Bowser's Sisterly Dilemma**

**2. The Koopa and the Bounty Huntress**

**3. Sonic The Cat**

**See ya soon.**


End file.
